


Podfic: Lies Become Promises

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Truth in the Lies [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Going Postal
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a con takes on a life of its own can lies become true and gambles become promises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Lies Become Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lies Become Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668456) by [Cleo_Calliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope). 



> All thanks and praise to go [Consulting_Smartass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass) without who's advice and encouragement this, my very first podfic, would never have been recording, much less posted.
> 
> So, this podfic stands as a gift to her even if she _hasn't_ yet read anything by Terry Pratchett. *wink*

  


MP3: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ot5894397r9k3dp/Lies_Become_Promises.mp3>

M4B: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/84ihy7r59chcdpu/Lies_Become_Promises.m4a>

Opening and closing music: [Paths of Desire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtUpkWbbH_8) by [October Project](http://www.octoberproject.net/)


End file.
